


Rise of The Young King Pendragon

by Seasnake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Magic Revealed, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tells Arthur of his magic when he had the chance. Arthur takes it better than expected and sets out to save Camelot from Uther's tyranny. </p><p>Spotted a continuity mistake in the show, saw it as an opportunity to rewrite canon with Merlin/Arthur slash. Attempts at historical accuracy made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bulk of the story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this show fudges the distance between places in order to speed up the action, I get that they don’t want people spending weeks in transit. However, when I watched 2:8 Sins of the Father, I got very annoyed. They leave the castle at night or evening assumedly travel most, if not all of the night, to another kingdom. Leon has time to search for them then comeback to the castle to report to the king, then go out looking for them again, and then return to the throne room before Arthur does. But then there’s no time for Merlin and Arthur to talk before getting back to Camelot? They’re easily a day’s ride away and didn’t have a change of horses so they couldn’t have ridden hard the whole way back. They would have had to make camp on the return trip. Which would have been the PERFECT TIME for Merlin to reveal his magic. Arthur just said that he doesn’t think all magic is evil and is doubting his father. Ugh, makes no sense. No continuity whatsoever.

Arthur wanted to get back to Camelot but the horses couldn’t go any longer and the sun had set leaving the forest trail dark and potentially perilous. Merlin knew better than to question Arthur when he was in a temper and hadn’t said anything during riding nor questioned Arthur’s brisk order to set up camp. However, after sitting around a campfire in silence for almost half an hour he decided to risk it.

“Arthur, what are you planning to do?” He tried to ask as gently as possible.

“I’m going to kill him,” Arthur answered immediately.

“What? Arthur?”

“My mother is dead because of him!”

“Killing him won’t bring her back. You’ve lost one parent do you really want to loose another?”

“After everything he has done, you really believe he deserves to live?” Merlin opened his mouth but couldn’t give an honest answer. Arthur saw his hesitation and continued. “He executes those who have magic and has used it himself. He has caused so much suffering and pain I will put an end to that.”

“You will, Arthur. You’ll be a better king.”

“That’s not soon enough. How many people will he kill if I stand by and do nothing?”

“You don’t have to commit murder, Arthur, you’re a better man than that.”

“Am I? Am I, Merlin?” If anything Arthur’s expression darkened further. “You have no idea what I’ve done in his name.” He stared into the fire without seeing. “I have innocent blood on my hands because I believed him.” He sounded more like he was admitting this to himself than to Merlin. “Everything he’s done, I have to stop it.”

“Arthur, I know you, you’ll never forgive yourself if you do this.”

“I’ll never forgive myself if I allow his tyranny to continue.”

“But you’re not just talking about justice, Arthur, you’re talking about murder.”

“That is justice for his victims!”

“They wouldn’t want that! They wouldn’t want you to loose yourself because of this.” 

“How could you possibly know what they would want?”

“I do.” Merlin said before he realized the implications then repeated in a softer tone, “I do. I know because I’m one of them.” For the first time all day Arthur’s anger was replaced with a different emotion as he looked at Merlin curiously. “I have magic.”

“You’re joking.” 

Merlin shook his head and raised a hand to the fire. He created a dragon from the embers and held it long enough to remove all doubt then allowed it to scatter with the breeze. For several seconds Arthur remained mute.

“All this time?”

“I’m sorry. I’ve only ever used it for you, I swear.” Merlin had pictured this reveal many different ways.

“At Ealdor?” 

“That was me. I tried to tell you then. Before Kagen came. I…I wanted to tell you.”

“But you were scared,” Arthur said bitterly. “Afraid of my father. Afraid of me.”

“No…not…only at first,” Merlin tried to reassure him. “I just didn’t want you to hate me. Or have to choose between me and your father.”

“It’s no choice now,” Arthur bit out. He glared into the dark night then looked back at Merlin. “No more lies, Merlin. I need to trust you.”

“I swear,” Merlin nodded frantically. “I swear on my mother’s life. Arthur, I’m loyal to you.”

Arthur nodded once. “Tell me everything.”

So the warlock spent the night telling the prince about how he’d always had magic, how he’d been moving things before he could walk, how his mother taught him to hide it and ultimately sent him to Gaius. He spun the tails of everything he’d done since coming to Camelot. Finally he told him about how he’d killed Nimueh for threatening everyone he cared about.

“Did she tell you about my mother?” Arthur had been largely silent but now spoke up.

“She mentioned that she knew your parents, had done magic for them, helped them have you. But I didn’t know. And even if she had told me, I wouldn’t have believed her.” Merlin answered carefully.

“You’ve done a lot for me. Saved the kingdom with magic. I guess I should say thank you.”

“But I lied to you.”

“I’m not thanking your for that. I understand why you thought you had to. I’ve given you little reason to trust me.”

“That’s not true,” Merlin started to say but Arthur talked over him.

“You helped save that Druid boy and others. You’ve prevented me from having even more blood on my hands.”

Merlin scooted closer to Arthur, “I don’t blame you for any of that, Arthur. And if they knew you, nobody else would either.”

“Maybe you should.”

“No, that was your father.”

“And I was what? Just following orders? What does that make me?”

“Not a murderer. But I’m worried you will be one if you kill the king like this.”

“What would you, someone who would be sentenced to death no questions asked, what would you have me do?” Arthur challenged with cold steel in his eyes.

Merlin almost said that he didn’t know but realized that wouldn’t be enough. “If you kill him it’ll destroy the kingdom. Isn’t there any way for you to become king legally?”

“The king’s word is law but I have a claim to the throne. If the nobility and the council backed me…” Arthur thought out loud. “It would be a coup but he could be forced to abdicate.”

“The people love you, Arthur, they’d support you.”

“It’d be treason.”

“Wouldn’t killing him also be treason?”

“That would just be me, no one else need risk,”

“Don’t you dare! Camelot needs you to be king. You can’t fall on your sword in an ill guided attempt to protect others from some threat you’ve made up.”

“YOU are going to lecture me on taking risks?” Arthur raised an eyebrow with more levity than he’d displayed all day.

“I haven’t been caught yet.”

“Through sheer dumb luck. And thanks to me. Didn’t you confess in front of my father and the council?” Merlin flushed with embarrassment at the memory. “The time with the Griffin, and Gwen’s father, and wait…you cheated! In the marketplace you tripped me.” 

“I told you I could take you apart with less than one blow.”

“So you just got to the city and decided to brag about your magic to the prince?” Arthur affectionately flicked his ear. “How are you still alive?”  
0=)----------  
Of course Arthur was a possessive bastard. He’s all understanding and ‘oh you can tell me about your magic’, but the second Merlin brings someone else into his confidence he’s a prat again. 

“I thought you wanted to save people with magic.”

“Of course I do that doesn’t mean you needed to show her your magic.”

“She’s not going to tell.” Merlin defended his new friend, Freya.

“How do you know? You don’t know anything about this girl.”

“She…” Merlin couldn’t believe this guy. “She’s terrified. You should see her. She won’t hurt anyone.” Arthur gave him a calculating glare.

“Is she’s pretty?”

“She’s...What? What does that have to do with…”

“You’ve never saved a pretty girl before. When they look up at you with those big eyes they can make you do anything. Trust me, I know.”

“I’m not stupid, Arthur. Nimueh was…” actually she had tricked him into drinking poison maybe that wasn’t the best example.

Arthur insisted on meeting Freya, she startled badly when they came in. She calmed down but remained wary even though she didn’t know who Arthur was and Merlin showed her his magic.

“Does this curse have something to do with the druids kicking you out?” Arthur frowned at her. All the guards and knights had been warned that this girl might be particularly dangerous. 

“Arthur?” Merlin wanted to smack him.

“They couldn’t cure me.”

“Of magic?” Merlin was appalled by this information about the druids.

“No, I…I’m not like you. I was cursed. Every night I turn into a monster. I can’t remember it but they say I’ve killed people. I’ll wake up covered in blood.”

“What about the night you came to Camelot?” Arthur asked.

“The bounty hunter still held me at midnight.”

“In an iron cage,” Merlin figured it out.

“I can’t go back there.”

“Wait, iron keeps you from transforming?” Arthur said as if he couldn’t believe it was that simple.

“Cold iron can suppress magic.”

“And in her case keeps her human. Then there’s no problem.” When they looked at him disbelievingly he added, “It’s not ideal but we know when it happens you can have a normal life all day and just sleep with an iron necklace or something.” 

“I…didn’t think of that.” Freya considered this.

“What do you know about the curse? There might be some way to break it.”

“What about that man? He’ll never let me be,” Freya shuddered at the mention of the bounty hunter.

“He’ll have to eventually,” Arthur wasn’t particularly concerned about it.

“I could leave a false trial make it look like you escaped,” Merlin offered.

“No, YOU won’t. You’re suspicious enough with all your skulking about.”

“You can’t disappear either. People will notice if you aren’t around.”

“Speaking of which,” Arthur got up. “We better get back. I’ll bring you more irons and food by nightfall.”

“I could,” Merlin started to say.

“No, you have chores to do,” Arthur said with more enthusiasm than was necessary.  
Merlin frowned at him then said to Freya, “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Arthur was supposed to be checking on the guards anyway so he took a few minutes to slip off and deliver some supplies to Freya. He locked her manacles then trusted her with the key to open them with assurances that they could find her something more comfortable if this worked. He kept Merlin close the rest of the evening to make sure he didn’t run off. Only when midnight came and went without incident did he get ready for bed then send Merlin off to his own room.

The next day Heldrig thought he had the authority to question Merlin. Arthur put him straight and made it very clear that the fat pig of man was very fortunate he hadn’t yet laid a hand on Merlin and any injury done to the servant would be returned tenfold. That should have been the most exciting part of the day except that afternoon Merlin was suspiciously smiley.

“What are you so happy about?”

“Nothing.”  
~~)----------  
It wasn’t a temper, jealousy that Merlin had a new friend, or anything juvenile like that, he just wanted to talk to other people that’s why he sought out Gwen. Then once he saw her he had an idea.

“Gwen, you’re a girl, woman, I mean you have clothes for women, dresses.” 

“Yes?” Gwen said slowly.

“Say there was a girl who needed your help but it had to be a secret?”

Arthur led Gwen down into the tunnels without consulting Merlin. Not like he needed his permission. And if telling Gwen the secret made it less of a special thing Merlin could share with this stranger girl, that was just an added bonus.

The kind soul she was, Gwen immediately fussed over Freya and Freya seemed happy to have another girl around. Although she did kick the manacles into the corner before Gwen saw them. Unsurprisingly, Merlin complained when he learned that Gwen knew but didn’t have a leg to stand on as she was both trustworthy and an extra pair of hands.

Despite Arthur’s attempts to keep them from spending time alone and reminding Merlin that Freya wasn’t like him, she didn’t have magic she was just cursed, she wasn’t that special, Merlin continued to be annoyingly cheerful. 

Gwen was perceptive and noticed Arthur’s fowl mood. For some reason Merlin’s attraction to Freya irked him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I was just…” Arthur scrambled for an excuse that wasn’t completely a lie. “Thinking about how I would change the knight roster if my father had no authority.”

“You mean Lancelot?”

“What about him?” Arthur frowned at the name.

“He left m…us in the woods.”

Oh, right, Lancelot and Gwen, his first thought had been how Lancelot knew of Merlin’s magic. That brought up a new train of thought. He wanted Lancelot as his knight but also fancied Gwen. With his approaching coup he had to consider the implications of this sooner rather than later.

Gwen was beautiful, kind, female (why is that even a question). He was planning to overthrow his father and would be king soon. But Morgana would have his head for going after her maid and there was Lancelot. Why couldn’t he stop thinking of excuses? No, no, it wasn’t excuses it was being practical. As a new king he would need skilled and loyal men just like Lancelot. So he would need Lancelot as his knight. Lancelot would be in Camelot he and Gwen could be together. Arthur would only be in the way of their happiness. What kind of king would he be to court his first knight’s lady? He had no claim to Gwen, she’d met Lancelot back when Arthur still believed servants below him. 

His silence seemed to have confused her, he felt enough of that for both of them. His father, his servant, his loyalties, magic, his future, everything had been thrown into question recently. At least this was clear enough. It was a matter of what he owed both Lancelot and Guinevere.

“Guinevere, when I’m able I’ll invite Lancelot back to Camelot and I wish you both all the happiness in the world.” She looked close to tears then glared at him.

“Did you ever think that I might want to choose for myself?”

“I thought you already had?” She shook her head and walked away. Girls are so confusing, Arthur decided not to dwell on it. 

As predicted the hunt for Freya ended after a week and a half of complete silence. Once the bounty hunter moved on Gwen insisted on Freya moving in with her. Merlin continued to court her and Arthur dove into thick ledgers of old law, looking for ways to undermine his father and preparing to be king. He didn’t know what Merlin had said to Gaius but the man helped Arthur research and kept Geoffrey from reporting Arthur’s’ new reading habits to the king.

After almost a month of obnoxious smiles Merlin’s sudden change to gloom caught Arthur’s attention immediately. In classic Merlin style, it took all morning before he finally admitted that Freya had called off their courtship. Merlin made it clear he didn’t want Arthur involved so the prince assigned him a few chores then snuck down to the lower town while he was busy.

Freya answered the door to Gwen’s house. She looked infinitely better than when she first arrived. The circles under her eyes were gone, her skin a healthy color, her hair clean, and the druid tattoo covered by the long sleeves of her new dress. She didn’t seem surprised by Arthur’s presence or questions and invited him to sit down so they could talk.

“I may be a druid but I’ve never had magic. I can use it, but before this curse it was never part of me. Merlin didn’t seem to understand that.”

“He was trying to make you be something you’re not?” Arthur couldn’t help but bristle slightly at the idea of a lady being mistreated.

“No it’s just, we don’t understand each other. I was raised around magic but I’m not magical. And Merlin, he’s all magic but afraid too.” Freya shook her head wistfully. “Then when I saw him with you,” Arthur concerned what she was about to insinuate but she continued, “and with the knights. I want a quiet life. Merlin, he’s meant for more. He might think he wants away from all this, something simple but I can tell, he’d get bored.”

“Sometimes I dream about running away to be a farmer.” Arthur nodded in understanding. “But I don’t think I could ever do it, not if I had the choice to be here.” Freya nodded. 

“Merlin belongs here, in the chaos, surrounded by life. Maybe we could love each other but we wouldn’t be able to live together. We’d grow apart.”

“I’m sorry?” Arthur wasn’t sure what to say to that. Freya shook he head reassuringly. 

“I’m not. He was my first crush and I’ll always love him. Just not that way. You understand?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Arthur thought of Gwen. Thinking of her with Lancelot made his chest ache but also gave him sense of peace. Like the bittersweet victory of winning a campaign. The death of soldiers was sad but necessary for the good of everyone.

“So, you don’t have to be jealous of me anymore.” That startled Arthur out of his thoughts and made him choke on his own spit.

“What?”

“You’ve been so angry with me. You’ve obviously been trying to keep Merlin to yourself.” This girl was either insane or freakishly observant.

“No, I wasn’t…I like Gwen!”

“Gwen? Really?” Maybe she wasn’t that observant. “Didn’t Merlin introduce you to her?”

“No, well...” He’d knew Gwen but he’d never noticed her before Merlin. He’d never noticed any of the servants. 

“I mean, I figured everything that you might like about her would also be what you liked about Merlin but Merlin’s your best friend.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to marry him.”

“Of course not, but that’s the whole point of marriage, you’re supposed to marry one of your best friends not just someone you have a crush on.” 

There was wisdom in here words that Arthur had never considered before. Love was always talked about with such aires and high ideals of courtly chivalry, he'd never thought of it as friendship before. How did Arthur feel about Merlin? The first thing that came to mind was burning possessiveness and protectiveness . He knew what it felt like to want to protect someone, Morgana, Gwen, the younger knights, the citizens of Camelot. But Merlin was different. The idea of Merlin not being around, leaving with Freya or worse, dead, physically hurt. He thought of Gwen often but Merlin was like an extra limb, impossible to forget.  
So Merlin wasn't like Gwen. Seeing and talking to Gwen made Arthur happy and self-conscious, less so since deciding to welcome back Lancelot. Merlin sometimes made Arthur happy, he also made him angry, clam, curious. Morgana made him feel a lot of different things. He didn't particularly like her but he wanted to protect her and couldn't picture his life without her. However, if she moved away he wouldn't miss her too much as long as he knew she was happy and she sent letters and visited. Merlin was supposed to be in Arthur's employ like Leon and the other knights. Like the knights he trusted Merlin, liked spending time with him. But the thought of Merlin being in danger made Arthur want to vomit. Nor could he think of hurting Merlin, maybe to train him but it wouldn't be fun to beat Merlin black and blue in the name of toughening him up. Pathetically, the only other person to compare Merlin to was his father. Arthur did feel the need to prove himself to Merlin. Merlin had such high expectations of him that Arthur wanted to live up to.

It dawned on Arthur then, Merlin was like Camelot. He was Arthur's to protect, guide, love, a responsibility and a joy. Camelot was part of Arthur, he was the prince of Camelot and if Camelot rejected him he would loose part of himself. Arthur Pendragon, Son of Uther, Son of Ygraine, prince of Camelot, in love with Merlin.

Merlin  
In all honesty, Merlin had almost forgotten about Morgana’s magic. He’d dropped a few hints that Arthur and Morgana should talk about magic but nothing else. He was reminded of the fact by Gwen that morning when she mentioned that Morgana had another nightmare. It was still on his mind when he entered Arthur’s rooms and the prince started talking his ear off about the kings set to arrive the next few days.

“This is an important time, Merlin,” Arthur said to him one day.

“Everyone’s talking about the peace talks,” he agreed.

“Not just that. This is the best opportunity I could hope for to gain alliances. I need to prove to these kings that I’m a capable leader not just a prince.”

“You need to tell Morgana.” 

“I don’t want her involved in this.” Arthur didn’t seem surprised by this statement

“I’m surprised she hasn’t figured it out yet. I mean,” he added at Arthur’s look, “she’s observant.” 

“But she loves Uther and wouldn’t want her to have to choose.”

“Eh, maybe not as much as you think.”

“What did I say about keeping secrets, Merlin?” Arthur growled.

“It didn’t involve magic! It’s just, I know Morgana considered having the king assassinated, she didn’t do it.”

“Obviously. Anything else you want to share?”

“Uh, you know about the dragon.” Arthur gave a giant eye roll before returning to the previous topic.

“I suppose Morgana does like to play politics. And the Princess Vivian is coming to Camelot. She could win her over.”

“So you’ll tell her then?”

“Yes, alright.” Arthur purposefully sighed at Merlin’s enthusiasm. “She’d be involved when I overthrow the king regardless.”

“I don’t think you could stop her from being involved,” Merlin muttered, Morgana was scary when she was angry.

Arthur arranged for a meeting in Morgana’s room.  
“I’ve recently come to certain realizations about my father.” Morgana must of realized he was building up to something because she didn’t speak. “My father killed my mother.”  
Whatever Morgana was expecting it wasn’t that. “Oh,” she breathed in but didn’t say anything before Arthur spoke again.

“With magic. He killed her with magic and rather than admit his folly he blamed the sorceress and all magic.”

“No,” Morgana was as stunned as Arthur had been at the news but her furry burned cold rather than hot. “Then everything he’s done?”

“He’s an unjust king. I plan to usurp him.”

“That’s what you were talking about with Leon.” So she had noticed. 

“I already have Leon and Gaius. Geoffrey will support me as long as the laws are followed.”

Morgana paused for only a second. “This is actually a convenient time, Uther’s reputation within the kingdom still suffers from the Catrina incident.” Morgana said, her face grave and calculating. “You’ll have to make sure this treaty with the five kingdoms will hold when you’re king. I’ll get a feel for the houses.” 

“Then I have your allegiance?”

“More than you know, Arthur. I’ll see you be king but for now there’s something I need to think about.” She gave Merlin a look so he knew she meant him as well. “Alone.”

“I understand,” Arthur nodded. “It’s a lot to take in.” He made sure Merlin left Morgana’s room with him.

Arthur said Morgana talked to him again about it but Merlin didn’t hear it. Since learning of his magic Arthur had given Merlin different chores, not less but new ones. ‘You and Gaius are going to be my magic advisors. If I’m going to bring magic back to the land I need you to know as much about it as possible.’ So now he completed his labor intensive chores with magic and spent time reading. Geoffry hadn’t destroyed nearly as many books as he was supposed to during the purge so there was plenty to study. 

The kings arrived with much palaver. Gwen and Morgana were in position to charm Vivian and the welcoming feast was successful. Everything seemed to be in place until Merlin brought Arthur breakfast the next morning. 

“Sire? You’re dressed.”

“Again, Merlin your powers of observation know no bounds.”

“Right, are you ready for today?”

“Absolutely, today it is my job to woo.”

“To what?”

“To woo. I shall win my lady love.”

“What? Gwen?”

“Of course not, Gwen. Vivian, the most beautiful creature.” Arthur’s uncharacteristic sighing and dreamy look was starting to make Merlin concerned.

“What about the kings?”

“What about them? Now I need to make a gesture…”

“Arthur? Are you feeling okay?”

“Never better. Something…what are you doing, Merlin?” He was about to start ranting again but was distracted by Merlin peering at his face. 

“When did you start feeling this way? Last night? This morning?”

“Always, don’t be silly. Now pay attention Merlin, I need you to,” 

“Just a second, I have to…do something…” Merlin muttered an excuse and dashed from the room even as Arthur shouted after him.

“Merlin?” Freya opened the door to Morgana’s room. Oh right she was filling in for Gwen. Merlin had forgotten about that and couldn’t think of what to say. 

“Who is it?” Morgana appearing at the door spurred him back into action. He ducked inside her room and made sure they were alone. 

“Arthur’s been enchanted.”

“What?”

“He’s convinced he’s in love with Vivian.”

“Vivian? Olaf will have his head.” Morgana said, then added. “Which is probably the plan.”

“I’ll go to Gaius. He’ll know a cure but I need you to watch him.”

“Go,” Morgana waved him off. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t make a fool of himself.”

“Thanks.” Merlin said quickly before running to Gaius’ chambers.

Gaius had the decency not to laugh at the situation before getting out all of his magic tomes. Unfortunately there were a startling number of love spells, potions, pollucies, and curses. Hours of looking had passed before Morgana joined them.

“Any luck?” She asked once she closed the door behind them.

“Not yet, how’s Arthur?”

“I convinced him Vivian would be impressed if he spent all day training. Then I searched his room and found a lock of, what I assume is, Vivian’s hair under Arthur’s pillow.” She set a bit of blonde hair down on Gaius’ workbench.

“Well, that should narrow it down some,” the physician said optimistically.

“Not enough. I’ve already seen twenty,” said Merlin.

With a great sigh, Morgana sat down. “I’ll help.” She pulled one of the books towards her. 

“My lady?”

“Arthur’s useless right now. If the other kings see him like this they’ll never believe his competent enough to rule.” If she was that concerned about it, then Merlin couldn’t sit here all day. He hastily said he had an idea before disappearing out Gaius’ door. Neither Gaius nor Morgana stopped him.

“Dragon!” Merlin entered the underground cave. 

“Young Warlock. Come to make good on your promise to free me?”

“Later. You’ll be free soon. Sooner if you help me.” He said in a rush then had to take a breath. “Arthur’s been enchanted. I need to know how to break a love spell. Don’t laugh.”

“And to think. You used to be so eager to avoid my council. Now the most trivial concern and you come running.”

“This isn’t ‘trivial’. Arthur can’t become king if he’s enchanted. We don’t have time to find the right spell.”

“Well,” the Great Dragon took his time to adjust how he was sitting and look thoughtful. “There is one known way to remove any enchantment and that’s to use a force that’s even stronger.” Merlin had to resist hurrying him on. “Love. You must find the person Arthur truly loves. Only their kiss will break the spell.”

“Right,” Merlin turned to leave.

“Young Warlock, I don’t give out this advice freely.”

“I know,” Merlin didn’t have the time or patience to deal with the dragon.

“Gwen,” Merlin finally found the maid after searching the castle. “Gwen. Arthur’s in trouble.” 

“Freya warned me. I’ve been keeping Vivian entertained. Have you found a way to cure him?”

“Yes, he needs to kiss someone he loves.”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me?” Merlin got a sinking feeling. 

“Whatever there might have been between us, Arthur ended it. He gave me his blessing to be with Lancelot.”

“That’s…” actually he could talk about that later. “But there’s no one else.”

“Merlin, you could try.”

“Kissing Arthur?” he checked.

“You care for him, don’t you?”

“Not, not, like that.”

“Then maybe brotherly love will work? You should try it anyway.” 

Merlin had a feeling that Gwen was playing him but he didn’t have any better ideas. He should probably check on Arthur anyway so he went down to the training grounds. Arthur was still there, fortunately.

“Merlin.” He apparently didn’t remember Merlin’s flight that morning because he grinned like a lunatic. “At last. I need you to take a message to my lady.”

“Yes, sire. Shouldn’t you take a break?”

“Nonsense, I’m fueled by my love.”

“Uh…just a water break. Here, come change weapons. Show off how good you are with all of them.”

“Merlin, that’s a surprisingly good idea. Vivian will be impressed by my prowess.” Merlin herded the babbling prince into relative privacy.

“Alright. This is a terrible idea. Please don’t hit me afterwards.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s neck and pressed their lips together. Merlin wasn’t sure how long he needed to hold this and Arthur didn’t move for a second. Then, more alarmingly Arthur started kissing him back, rather furiously. “Mmf? Arthur!” Merlin managed to get his mouth free and shove Arthur’s shoulders.  
Once separated, sense seemed to return to him. “What?” Arthur blinked. “Where are we?”

“You were enchanted.”

“What? Oh!” Arthur pulled back abruptly. He rubbed his lips and thought things over for a second before asking, “did you just kiss me?”

“We don’t have time you need to meet the kings and…”

“Merlin!” Arthur grabbed his arm before he could move away. He looked like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it and instead said. “If I forced myself on you in any way.”

“No! No, it was me. I mean, to break the spell. To break a love spell you need to kiss someone.”

“Just anyone?” Arthur clearly wasn’t buying it.

“Well, someone you care for. A friend,” Merlin thought he did a decent job of lying there but Arthur frowned.

“Merlin, you’re…I know you just ended it with Freya but I consider you more than just a friend.”

“But Gwen?”

“I was attracted to Gwen but as…someone pointed out, everything I liked about her was also what I liked about you.”

“Arthur?”

“You don’t treat me like a prince, you never have. To you I’m just Arthur. But not even that, you see me as someone better. You speak your mind and give advice even when I don’t want it. You’re stupidly loyal. You make me want to be someone worthy of you.” He looked down in a brief show of nerves. “Gwen is like that but you were that way first and you’re already my best friend.” 

Merlin gaped at him open mouthed for a second when his brain finally caught up the treacherous organ spit out, “Freya’s not you.” It didn’t make much sense but Arthur understood, either that or he just didn’t care, and pulled Merlin in to snog him again.

Merlin had never kissed like this. Being so close to Arthur was intoxicating but he managed to break away. “Arthur.”

“What?”

“The kings.”

“Oh, right.” He finally looked down at himself. “I’m filthy. I need a bath and a change of clothes. Help me out of this.” 

After the fastest costume change in history, thanks to magically heated water and folding clothes, Arthur was in the council chamber chatting up the visiting kings. Morgana complained that Merlin hadn’t told her and she’d had to hear it from other staff that Arthur was cured, but really he was still confused from the kissing and busy trying to help Arthur.

Arthur was his everything. He wished he could love sweet, docile Freya like he loved the prat but that wasn’t going to happen. Freya was like strawberries, sweet but impossible to live on alone, sooner or later he’d return to the hearty feast that was Arthur.

In Merlin’s defense he made an effort to return to his rooms that night. A half-hearted effort that was quenched almost immediately by Arthur dragging him to bed. Like he would later tell his friends, what happened or didn’t happen next was none of their business.

Merlin had never been a heavy sleeper and the bed was unfamiliar, insanely comfortable, warm and luxurious but still new. So the sound of the door opening woke him up. He knew they’d locked the door before fooling around and very few people had a key. Merlin fought ridiculous layers of silk sheets away from his face before being able to sit up. He poked his head out to see a man lurking next to the bed, glass vile in hand.

“Hey!” Merlin shouted and bolted upright. The man, Trickler he realized, stumbled backwards in surprise but that didn’t mean he was harmless. “Arthur!” The second shout probably wasn’t necessary to wake the prince but it did get him looking around for a threat, which he found in the uninvited guest. 

“What are you doing in my chambers?” With a warriors reflexes not the mention the practice of someone who’s done this before, Arthur grabbed his sword and leapt from bed. 

“My apologies, My lord.” Trickler stuttered. He backed away and held up both hands in surrender. “I’m afraid I’m in the wrong room. New castle,”

“Liar!” Merlin was surprised by his own anger. This was the first time someone had tried to hurt Arthur since he’d accepted Merlin's magic and it hurt more than expected. “He was holding a potion, there!” Merlin pointed when Trickler tried to pocket the container.

“Don’t move,” Arthur pointed his sword at the man’s throat. 

“Eep!” Trickler squeaked and dropped, probably on purpose, the vile. Merlin caught it with magic by accident. He quickly released it again but that was enough to stop it from shattering. Trickler was too preoccupied with the sword in his face to notice Merlin’s magic thankfully.

“Merlin get dressed.” Arthur ordered. “Guards!” He shouted a second later. Merlin managed to pull on his shirt before two men hurried into the room.

“Sire?”

“This man broke into my chambers.” Arthur didn’t need to explicitly give the order for the guards to step forward and grab Trickler’s arms. One of them kicked the vile. 

“Careful,” Merlin ducked down to grab the evidence from the floor. “It’s probably poison.”

“No, no, no, just a sleeping draught for my master. This is all a misunderstanding,” Trickler babbled.

“You,” Arthur indicated one of the guards. “Alert the others. No warning bells and don’t disturb the kings yet but I want increased security for the rest of the night.” The one man bowed and hastily left. “You and I will escort this man to the dungeons. Merlin take that to Giaus and have him examine it immediately. The kings will want a report in the morning.”

Merlin didn’t get anymore sleep that night. Gaius determined it wasn’t a poison then made Merlin go though a bunch of magic texts to identify the sickly yellow liquid. It was just after dawn when they were summoned to the audience chamber. Fortunately Gaius had reminded Merlin to change clothes because all five kings and most of Camelot’s council were in attendance. 

Trickler in manacles stood between two guards while Alined ranted about the unjust treatment of his servant. Merlin kept his eyes carefully lowered while he scurried to stand behind Arthur.

“He was supposed to attend to me last night and I discover that he was arrested?”

“At ease, Alined. We’ll settle this now.” Uther calmed the other king then looked to his son. “Arthur you have an explanation.”

“Yes, Sire, I discovered this man in my chambers last night.” A murmur went through the crowd at that news.

“Nonsense.” 

“If you doubt my word, King Alined. My manservant and several castle guards saw him as well.” Arthur’s tone was icy and challenging while still polite.

“From the beginning, Arthur,” Uther held no apparent disapproval but prompted anyway.

“I planned an early morning ride before today’s breakfast. As such I had my manservant staying in my rooms last night so he could wake me at the appropriate time before the council meetings.” The kings nodded along. “I awakened to his shouts and saw this man standing over my bed. When I demanded an explanation for his presence in my locked chambers he dropped a vile,” Arthur glanced to Gaius whom helpfully held up the item in question. “I then called for the guards and ordered the vile taken to Gaius for examination.” 

“You saw him with this potion?” Gaius handed Uther the bottle when he held out a hand for it.

“Yes My Lord, and Merlin saw him holding it over me.” 

“What exactly did you see, Boy?” Uther turned to Merlin then. Before he could speak Trickler got in his two cents.

“And where you were sleeping, hm?” 

Merlin blushed and looked away but Arthur maintained his perfect royal mask. “I didn’t think our exalted guests needed to hear the details of my servant’s duties but if the kings wish me to elaborate,” he trailed off with a look to the visiting kings. The men shook their heads with disinterest or amusement. One even chucked and said,

“We were young once.”

With that settled Uther glared at Merlin, “Boy.”

“Yes Sire, I had just fallen asleep in the Prince’s chambers when I heard someone enter. This got my attention right away, Sire, as I know I had locked the door last night and only I and the guards have the key.” He checked himself before he rambled. “When I looked I saw Trickler leaning over my lord’s bed with that glass vile in his hand. Of course I immediately shouted and alerted Prince Arthur to the danger.”

“And you examined this poison, physician?” Uther turned to Gaius next.

“I did, Sire, but it isn’t poison.”

“As he said, a sleeping draft,” King Alined spoke up.

“Not that either. I found it to be created with magic, a love potion.”

“Your man carries banned magic in my kingdom?” Uther turned on his guest.

“I had no knowledge of this!” 

“A love potion, what possible use could that be?” King Godwin said.

“My Lords, pardon me but when we brought the prisoner to the cells I searched his pockets for weapons and such.” A guard bravely interrupted and pulled something out of his own pocket. “I wasn’t sure what to make of it at the time.”

“That, that’s personal. From my sweetheart,” Trickler objected as the guard displayed a lock of gold hair.

“Let me see that!” Olaf grabbed the lock of hair from the guard. “This is my Vivian’s hair.”

“Nonsense, how could he have gotten that?”

“He came quite close to touching her at the feast,” King Godwin had his own daughter which his probably why he noticed.

“That would make sense, My Lords, as spells often need an artifact to focus on,” Gaius added.

“You would dare curse my daughter!” Olaf reached for his sword. Trickler gave a shrill squeak and cowered behind a Camelot prison guard.

“At ease, Olaf we’ll discover the meaning of this,” Uther said with a pointed look to Alined who began throwing out denials.  
(==)-------->

They had done so well with the kings, despite the hiccup with the love potion, something had to go wrong. Fortunately, it was only Morgana cornering Arthur and Merlin with an evil glint in her eyes.

“I’ve spent the last several days charming that shrew Vivian, I deserve some juicy gossip.” She eyed them like a fresh piece of meat.

“It’s private,” Merlin muttered.

“You’re part of the royal court now, nothing you do is private,” Morgana smirked.

“Go easy on him, Morgana, you know how hopeless he is.” Arthur grinned as Merlin glared at them both.

“You could win over a few more allies this way.” Morgana considered. “The old religion didn’t mind same-sex marriages it’s only a problem with the nobility and right of succession.” 

“But we’re not getting married,” Merlin said.

“What?” Arthur sounded surprised and hurt.

“I mean, I just assumed, you need an heir.”

“And what would you be? My mistress?” Arthur waved his arms emphatically. 

“But I’m a man, I can’t…”

“Don’t worry about that now. We’ve got years to figure it out.” Arthur grabbed his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair, which Merlin recognized as both an attempt to calm him down and shut him up. “And how do you know about the old religion?” He changed the topic and frowned at Morgana who was grinning at them.

“I’ve been reading. And I’ve met with Morgouse.”

“What? When?”

“Last week. She’s my half sister.”

“She didn’t mention that.”

“Well, it’s not really your business, you should be thankful I told you.”

“Wait, you just said that I don’t have any privacy,” Merlin complained.

“You told her about the plan, didn’t you?” Arthur ignored the indignant sorcerer. 

“Not the details, Arthur, I’m not stupid. But she wanted to know why you hadn’t moved against Uther yet. I simply assured her we were taking care of it.”

Only slightly more mortifying, the next day Uther cornered Merlin and made it very clear that he was not go get any notions above his station just because he warmed the prince's bed. Merlin didn't have to fake his terror to babble apologies and get out of there. Arthur also got lectured but he remained unconcerned. "You've proven your loyalty and everybody knows your too much of an idiot to plot anything. Not that the king has much room to talk after the whole troll incident."  
8~~3---------  
Arthur’s private chambers housed an evening meeting unlike any other. King Arthur’s future council of Morgana, Gaius, Leon, Gwen and Merlin, sat around his breakfast table. Gwen had a seat available but mostly walked around serving drinks to the others. Merlin had assisted her until Arthur tugged him into the chair on his left.

Morgana began the war meeting with her progress. “I’ve done my part of this coup. I spread a few rumors that the nobility, especially the minor lords, may not have had all of their ill gotten tax dollars returned after Catrina’s death.”

“It was all returned, I checked myself,” Arthur seemed to doubt this would work.

“Evidence or not, Uther’s reign’s been doubted since the purge. That he might hold back a bit of gold isn’t unbelievable. You see, the troll made him unpredictable which reminded everyone the last time he changed his mind overnight and caused the great purge. With everything that’s happened recently who’s to say when he might next jump off the deep end? Choose to kill everyone with green eyes because he feels like it?” Merlin shivered, Morgana wore a cruel smirk while bragging about the gossip she had created. “Meanwhile since coming of age, you’ve been unfailingly consistent.” She grinned at Arthur. “The dangerously temperamental tyrant or the fair prince, who do you think they’ll support?”

“And the other kingdoms?” Arthur checked with his advisors

“Vivien and Olaf can be bought off with a few nice words and shiny baubles. Others want magic returned to the land. Godwin’s largely indifferent to magic and wants peace. And Alined is a coward. The only ones we should be concerned about are Cenred and Bayard.” Morgana continued.

“Bayard has no love for magic.” Leon agreed. “But the devastation of war is still fresh for him and many of his nobles. As long as we don’t show any weakness in the transition I doubt he’ll risk an attack,” he added. “Cenred is on our boarder but he fears the citadel. He would have to make an alliance with another kingdom or perceive a severe weakness in our defenses before declaring war. At most he’ll try to weaken our allies or disrupt our trade routs.”

“He’s also hated by most of his people,” Merlin added.

“Cenred will have to be dealt with eventually but for now I doubt he’s an immediate threat,” Arthur declared. The others at the table nodded in agreement.

“I’m more concerned for King Godwin’s response. He’s good friends with Uther,” Gaius spoke up.

“You think he would risk war?” Morgana asked.

“As you said, he’s an honorable man. If he sees Arthur’s rise to the throne as unjust he most certainly will take steps to intervene.”

“I doubt he’ll believe your rumors, Morgana,” Arthur said. Morgana shrugged as if to say that she couldn’t do all the work. “How much does he know about my mother’s death?”

“I’m not sure. Although I doubt he knows the whole truth,” Gaius considered. “There’s another option. Lady Ygraine’s brother Agravaine yet lives.”

“I’ve only met him once,” Arthur said. 

“His hatred for Uther is no secret and Uther has taken away most of his land and all of his soldiers to prevent him from rebelling. However, he could be a valuable witness to the king’s part in Ygraine’s death.”

“A noble’s testimony would go far to convincing the other kingdoms,” Arthur agreed.

“If I remember correctly Agravaine was a charismatic man,” Gaius pondered this. “His plight may be enough to talk Godwin round.”

“Perhaps an insinuation of senility as well,” Morgana spoke up. “Uther’s made many mistakes recently with the witchhunter and fake doctor. It shouldn’t be hard to spread doubts of his sanity. If this is believed Godwin can hardly put an incompetent king back on the throne.” She tapped her chin and gazed into in the distance in thought. The emotionless plotting in her expression made Merlin very glad she was on their side. Leon and Gwen watched her with part admiration and part fear.

“There’s some truth to what you say, My Lady,” Gaius sounded sad. “I’ve long known a part of the king died with Ygraine.” 

“Uther has been unfit for the throne for sometime now, this will become clear,” Arthur said with solemn conviction. “I’m familiar with the knights but, Leon, I want you to learn the loyalties of every castle guard and solider you can.” When the man nodded, Arthur continued. “Gwen, the same for the servants. Morgana keep me updated. I’ll write to Agrivaine asking him to meet. Gaius, you’re the only one here who’s met the man so I’ll need you to read it. Also if you can review the old records and anyone you remember from before the purge. I need to know who I can expect to return to the kingdom once the laws are changed.”

"Of course, Sire, but magic will have to be carefully reintroduced. Most young people are terrified of the very prospect."

"We've been researching healing magic," Merlin said enthusiastically dispute his mentor's dour attitude. "Once the ban's lifted Gaius can heal a bunch of people that he couldn't before. And there are lots of spells for making plants grow, I can make sure we have a huge harvest."  
c==)---------

A mental voice woke Merlin. He sat up to listen, dislodging Arthur’s arm from where it lay across his chest. “Mm? What is it?” Merlin ignored him and got out of bed.  
“Merlin?” Arthur complained but followed him into the hall.

“It’s Mordred.”

“The druid boy?”

“I think he’s…” Merlin held his head as if listening to something. “He’s letting others in.”

“Where?” Arthur whispered, Merlin didn’t answer right away. 

“Morgana!” He suddenly turned around and sprinted the way they came.

“What?” Arthur was glad he always carried his weapon.

They were nearly there when the warning bells started to chime. “Damn,” Arthur left Merlin behind as he ran ahead to Morgana’s rooms. Merlin hurried after him. 

“No!” Morgana’s voice came from her chambers as Merlin finally reached it. He entered to see Arthur with is sword raised and Morgana grabbing the wrist of a strange man. “It’s alright, Arthur’s a friend.”

“The crown prince is no friend of ours.”

“You came to see me what makes him any different?” Morgana responded.

“You know the answer to that,” the man said angrily at the same time Arthur spoke up.

“Morgana, you alright?” Arthur didn’t let down his guard.

“I’m fine, Arthur. They just wanted to talk.”

“Talk?”

“I have magic Arthur. Mordred knows.”

“Morgana,” Arthur lowered his sword and walked towards her, ignoring the two intruders now that she vouched for them and something more important was going on. “Why didn’t you tell me? Did I not make it clear…did you doubt?”

“I was planning to tell you once the laws were changed. I wanted you to be able to do the right thing, not just do it for me.” She stepped around the man to reach Arthur. They embraced briefly and Arthur said. 

“I’d never think of you differently, ‘gana.” They stepped apart and he turned to frown at the intruders. “How many guards did you kill to have this meeting?”

“This is war, Pendragon.” The man still wasn’t pleased. “Your father killed hundreds of innocents.”

“That doesn’t justify the slaughter of civilians. And now I must take you to the king or be seen as derelict in my duties.”

“We’ll make them disappear,” Morgana suddenly said.

“What?”

“Think about it, Arthur. An unsolved break in during Uther’s reign. Make sure to have a very public disagreement with him about the castle defenses and this will only undermine him further.”

Arthur considered that for a second then nodded. “No one will dare search Morgana’s chambers. Stay here until we can get you out. Where are the rest of your men?”

“Already gone,” the man answered.

“I have to lead the search. Merlin, stay here.” He gave a final instruction then left Morgana’s rooms.

It took most of the rest of the night for Morgana to convince Mordred and Alvar, that was his name apparently, to trust her and leave the city without the crystal they came for. Merlin didn’t like this Alvar character. Which Gaius confirmed when Merlin related the tale to him in the morning. Morgana seemed a little taken with the smooth talking rebel so Merlin just informed Arthur that Alvar might not be trustworthy and would have to be watched even after Arthur took the throne.

And speaking of Arthur’s rise to power, either Morgana worked quickly or there had already been more quiet discontent than realized because the nobility was quickly reaching a fever-pitch of frustration. After all the recent attacks, mishaps, trolls, break-ins and other assundry troubles the nobles were whispering of Uther’s incompetence. All this bad humor and sudden questioning of his authority, of course, made Uther angry which made him harsh and unpredictable. Meanwhile, the prince was there every step of the way, protesting every unreasonable move his father made against the gossiping nobility. 

Morgana kept Morgouse out of the way and, at Arthur’s insistence, introduced Leon to several of Alvar’s soldiers, effectively splitting their loyalty between their sorcerer leader and the vision of a free Camelot. 

Plans were in place and they were just waiting for an excuse to remove Uther. Later, Merlin would suspect that Morgana had planned this as well because what happened next was perfect. A girl in the lower town was accused of sorcery for making flowers bloom. A neighbor described her as signing to her flowers to keep them from wilting. Uther had the young woman dragged before court for what would be called a trial.

“You saw her doing this magic?” Uther demanded of the witness.

“Yes, Sire. Clear as day it was,” the man said gleefully.

“He’s lying,” the accused woman was trying not to cry.

“Then that’s all I need to hear,” Uther was about to say more. Arthur looked ready to intervene but Morgana beat him to it.

“My lord, if I may, I’ve purchased garlands from Mary before. And I believe I recognize this man. I saw you shouting at her last month.” She said to Uther before moving on to the man.

“About the magic.”

“And you didn’t mention anything until now?” Arthur jumped in.

“No, I remember. You called you several rude things for turning you down. Isn’t that right Gwen?”

“I dare not repeat it, My Lady.”

“Is this true? You had a relationship with this man?” Uther asked the woman.

“No Sire, he tried but I couldn’t be with him. His wife died just last year and I have sweetheart.”

“That has nothing to do with this! Besides it was her who strung me along. The witch used magic to seduce me.”

“Please, can’t you see what he’s doing?” Mary finally started to cry. Morgana left her seat to hold the distraught woman. Gwen quickly joined her.

“Morgana,” Uther wasn’t pleased by her sympathy.

“My Lord, clearly this is a false accusation out of jealousy.” Morgana patted Mary’s shoulder and glared at the man.

“Regardless of whatever history these two have, the woman was seen doing magic.” 

“Father!” 

“Enough, Arthur. It’s not your place to question your king!” 

“Mary lost her mother to the recent plague. If she had magic don’t you think she would have saved her?” Morgana added.

“Silence! Both of you. I am your king. There is no room for magic in Camelot and the next person to question me will be thrown in the dungeons. Is that understood?” 

Arthur and Morgana shared a meaningful look. Arthur then gave a nod to Leon and rose to his feet.

“Sit down, Arthur!”

“No.” The hostile air of the audience chamber suddenly turned ice cold. “I can not allow you to sentence another innocent woman to death.”

“A sorceress…”

“On what evidence?” Arthur interrupted. “Citizens of this kingdom are dying and suffering for your paranoia.”

“How dare you? Guards!” 

Two men in mail took half a step closer but Leon held out a hand. They paused at his silent order then stepped back.

“Leon? What is the meaning of this? Guards!” This time most of the men in the room didn’t twitch, only one looked unsure.

“I am bound by the knights code. To uphold the law. And to obey my lord. Recently these two vows have contradicted and I realized, that there can be only be one justice and one Camelot but she can have a new king," said Leon.

“Treason!” Uther drew his sword as did everyone else. The one twitchy guard raised his glaive against those with Leon but was quickly disarmed by the majority. The townsfolk in the room bolted for the exit, which Morgana and Gwen had been herding them towards. Gwen took Mary and hurried out the door.

“Put it down, Father,” Arthur held his sword towards the king. 

“You Arthur? You would betray me like this?”

“You brought this on yourself. You’ve betrayed your oaths to this kingdom to the people you were sworn to protect.” Several more guards and knights entered to room then and took in the sight with confusion. 

“At ease, our opponent is only one old man. You needn’t all have your swords,” Morgana said to the newcomers.

“Morgana?” Uther whispered. This more than anything seemed to strike Uther dumb.

“Fetch the rest of the council,” she ignored him and ordered one of the knights.

“Morgana? You?” This time she turned to him and chin held high, stared him down. Her quiet confidence calmed the last few men whom still had their weapons raised.

Gwen returned with Gaius and Geoffrey and a minute later the few missing nobles entered. “This gives me no joy, Father. But you taught me to always put the needs of the kingdom above my own,” Arthur said. “Lower your weapon.”

“You can’t do this.”

“I can. Geoffrey of Monmouth,” Arthur called. 

“My Lord?” the old librarian stepped forward.

“In order to rule, the king must uphold his vows. When he is unable, or unwilling, to do so he is therefore unfit to rule.”

“Yes Sire, but it would take the whole council to declare the king unfit.”

“Agreed. Sir Leon?”

“Aye, My Lord.” Arthur called on the nobles he knew would support him in order, leaving the uncertain ones to last so they could tell they were outnumbered. 

“And Gaius?” As he was not of nobility it was proper to address him last. This also left him as Uther’s last hope so the old king was staring. Under Uther’s gaze Gaius couldn’t find words so he just closed his eyes and bowed to Arthur.

“So be it. King Uther Pendragon has been found unfit to rule.” Arthur declared. He took a step towards the king’s throne but Uther stood in the way. “Step aside.”

“Never.”

“Guards!” This time the men sprang into action. When the desperate king looked like he might fight them, Arthur parried his weapon with his own, allowing the men to grab Uther and disarm him. Arthur sheathed his sword and sat on the throne. “Unless there are objections. I believe it would be best for the kingdom not to show weakness and to proceed immediately.” The nobility in the room muttered. “The coronation will take place in one hour you are dismissed to prepare.”

Most of the castle either knew this was coming or was in a state of shock, and began preparations quickly and quietly. Morgana briefly stayed with Leon and Gaius to speak with a few nobles before hurrying to her room to change. Arthur really couldn’t be seen lurking before hand so he retired to his rooms immediately. Merlin had to help Gwen spur the castle staff into action before they could join their Lord and Lady.

“Arthur,” Merlin entered his rooms. “You did it.”

“Not yet,” Arthur stood at his windows, watching the commotion in the courtyard. “Everyone loves a spectacle the real test will be in the coming weeks.”

“Right, well let’s get you dressed, then. A proper, spectacle,” Merlin couldn’t help smiling as he got out Arthur’s finest clothes.

After helping Arthur dress Merlin was ready to leave and go work on other things but Arthur stopped him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To check on things.”

“Not dressed like that, you’re not.” Arthur grinned mischievously.

“What’s wrong with how I’m dressed?”

“Merlin, it was bad enough when you were the prince’s manservant but now you’re servant, advisor, and soon to be sorcerer to the king.” He retrieved a blue outfit from its hiding spot. “Wash your face and put this on.”

“What is it?” Merlin eyed the garment suspiciously.

“It’s a robe. Like Gaius and Geoffrey, it’s proper for a wise man who doesn’t fight.” His grin got even more worrisome as Merlin raised an eyebrow at the red and gold trim. 

“You want me to wear this?”

“Did I forget to mention? Morgana and Gwen made it. So you can’t possibly disappoint them.”

Merlin gave a few more token complaints but let Arthur steal his shirt and pull the robe over his head. He then escaped when Arthur threatened to do something about his hair. At first he tried to help the servants ready the hall but they all shooed him away and offered him congratulations, with varying degrees of sincerity, on his increased status, nobody even had to ask if he was staying with Arthur. He ended up helping Gaius and Geoffrey with last minute preparations. 

The hall filled with nobility and servants. Morgana swept into the room, capturing everyone’s attention with her regal bearing. Arthur appeared and knelt before the throne. He recited his vows and Geoffrey crowned him.  
“Long live the king!” Leon started the chant.

Merlin met Arthur’s eyes for a moment before joining in.  
0==)--------  
The first real argument in the new court came a day later. Two fat nobles demanded an audience before Arthur and the court. They both claimed that Morgana had promised to marry him if he supported Arthur against Uther and now they wanted their prize and to call the other a liar. Morgana denied any knowledge of these promises.

Lord Bors said she had sent him a letter then sheepishly admitted that he’d followed her written instructions to burn it. Lord Robin insisted she’d spoken with him in his private chambers.

“When was this supposed meeting?” Arthur asked.

Lord Robin listed a date and time. 

“I was overseeing the kitchens at that time.” Morgana answered. “I’m sure several of the maids can confirm.”

“You promised yourself to me! But now that a handsome boy is king you see better prospects!”

“You used us both, whore!”

“What did you just say?” Arthur demanded, reflecting the anger in the room. “You bring forth ridiculous accusations, no proof, and then besmirch a lady’s honor? A night in the dungeons may remind you of your manners.” He waved for the guards to take them away and ordered a page to bring Robin’s son to the chambers. Young Sir Bors was already in attendance and looking at the floor in embarrassment for his father’s actions.

Once Robin’s son had been fetched Arthur spoke to them both. “Sir Bors you’ve served Camelot faithfully for several years. I grant you now your father’s title and land. Robin,” he called. A nobleman a few years younger than Arthur, hastily shuffled forward . He’d tried out for knighthood but never passed Arthur’s tests. He was as steadfast lad though and had chosen to stay as a soldier until his skills improved. “Your father has given grave insult to Lady Morgana. You are now lord of your house. Ride to your lands make any arrangements your siblings require. If you then wish to continue your training, return with your elder sister so she may be a lady of my council.”

Once the room had been emptied Arthur turned to Morgana and frowned.  
“You needed their votes,” Morgana said dismissively.

“I wanted to do this honestly, Morgana.”

“Honestly?” she scoffed then continued in a quieter, somber voice. “The women who were my witnesses. They had all suffered unwanted advances from one or both of those men.” Realization filled Arthur’s expression then. He nodded and said no more about it.  
8==)-------

A weak of imprisonment and Uther started making a fuss, demanding to speak with Morgana. She let him stew for a few hours but eventually went down to the dungeons to speak with him. Not ten minutes later she ran up the stairs in tears. She locked herself in her rooms and didn’t speak. Gwen was the only one brave enough to go inside.

Arthur was a fretting mess, was tempted to go to the cells himself and shout at Uther, by the time Morgana told them what was going on. Uther had told her she was his daughter, promised her the princess’ crown if she released him. Arthur started pacing angrily upon hearing this but Morgana had already cried her tears and continued to speak.

“Gaius, I’ll be writing a letter to Godwin, I want you to review it before I send it.”

“Godwin?”

“King Godwin was faithful to his wife. I doubt he’ll be pleased to hear that his dear friend was not.”

Merlin never read Morgana’s letter to King Godwin but after she sent it the other king supported Arthur. They were very fortunate to have her on their side.

Once Arthur calmed down he formally acknowledged Morgana as his sister and crowned her as his heir. Which meant her place in Camelot was better defined than Merlin’s. He was in this awkward limbo of being the king’s unofficial advisor, part-time manservant and not-so-secret lover. Most of his duties, washing clothes and caring for the animals had been passed on to other staff but he still fetched Arthur’s meals, baths, and helped him dress.

Merlin expected this to continue until after the magic ban was redacted. But Arthur had other ideas. One morning he informed Merlin that he was now officially his advisor. This meant that he called up another servant to clear away the breakfast dishes and ran downstairs to Merlin’s room.

“Is this all you have?” Arthur eyed the pile of clothes and opened the cupboard. “Nothing in the cupboard, of course.” He picked up the nearest piece of clothing and shook it out to look at it. “Burn,” Arthur tossed aside the garment and reached for the next one. “Burn. Burn.” He didn’t even look at the blue shirt before tossing it. 

“Wait, hey. My mother gave me that.” Merlin picked up the clothes Arthur rejected. “That’s a sleep shirt it’s not supposed to be pretty.”

“What is this? This is just a rag.” Arthur held up one of his neck scarves distastefully. “I’ll buy you new ones.”

“No, no new clothes.”

“I’ll even let you have a say in them. Some of them.” Arthur was far too pleased with this and yanked the bundle of cloth out of Merlin’s arms and tossed it back to the floor. “Come on, you have an appointment with the tailor.”

“No! Arthur I can’t!” His tone was serious this time so Arthur finally paused. “I can’t dress like a nobleman.”

“Why not? That’s what you’re going to be.”

“But I’m a peasant.”

“And my chosen consort, I can’t let you wander around in that, people will think I don’t care about you.”

“Why do they have to know?”

“You want to keep sulking about in the shadows?”

“…No.”

“That’s settled then.” Arthur grabbed his arm and dragged him into town so the cloth merchants could fight over the new king’s attention.

Merlin still wasn’t pleased and the second he could get away he went to his friend to complain.

“Gwen, Arthur wants to make me into nobility.”

“Good. It’s about time.”

“You sure this won’t upset the staff?”

“There’s a certain hierarchy to servants, Merlin. It was one thing when you were rewarded with the position but people were starting to get annoyed then you’d held it for so long. But now everyone knows it was friendship not skill that let you keep the job so they aren’t offended. A stranger from another kingdom showing up and marrying into royalty isn’t a problem, but a stranger coming in and telling everyone how to do their jobs should be done would be very unwelcome.”

“I’m not getting married to him.”

“If you say so.”  
0==9====>  
Morgouse rode triumphantly into Camelot. She was treated as the noble friend of Princess Morgana but wasn’t given a position on the council, which seemed to vex her. Merlin didn’t trust her and on his advice Arthur didn’t offer her any power and pacified her desire for it with vague promises.

Argavaine arrived as well. Merlin personally found him a bit slimy but Arthur was thrilled to have another family member. For hating Uther so much Agravaine was oddly infatuated with Morgana. When Merlin asked her about it she rolled her eyes and assured him she had everything under control and Agravaine was harmless when kept in line.

The only other problem causer was Alvar. Despite this high words the man was a thief and bandit and heart and kept demanding artifacts from Camelot’s vaults. Morgana finally saw through his charms at least and undermined his authority to the point he wasn’t much of a threat.  
)==}====>

As the days turned cold, Arthur and his allies rooted out the last of the nobles that might still support Uther. A Lord who had been demanding gold was discovered trying to steal from the castle vaults and exiled. Lastly, Sir Oswald was a kind and honorable knight and obediently usurped his father as Lord when Arthur calmly explained the old man’s attempts to slow down the lifting of the magic ban.

Once the first snows had fallen and activity in the kingdom had died down, Arthur officially lifted the ban. With travel slowed to standstill very little immediately changed. People had the winter to sit at home and ponder the adjustment before sorcerers started returning in mass in the spring. 

Also during the winter Merlin released The Great Dragon. Merlin had taken Arthur down to the dungeons to introduce them, which the dragon didn’t appreciate, something about destiny. But with Arthur as king and Uther imprisoned he didn’t have much justification for attacking Camelot and promised to leave without attacking the city upon the criterion that Uther be punished for the death of his kin.

Gaius’ old flame, Alice, was one of the first to return to Camelot because she dared to make the trip through the snow. The townsfolk greeted her with the enthusiasm only a talented healer could warrant. Things could have gone very badly when she tried to poison Arthur but fortunately it was a magical creature’s curse that made her do it. Once the Manticore was dead she apologized feverently and returned to healing the townspeople. Merlin had never been so glad to have new chambers as an advisor to the king because Gaius and Alice were probably doing it in his old room.

It was mid-winter, when Gaius finally worked up the nerve to tell Merlin about his father. Things were calm enough in the castle for Merlin to leave, even if they weren’t he’d probably leave anyway. He went back to his old habit of not telling Arthur before sneaking out, he’d just tell him to wait for spring. 

As a lone traveler in the cold, nobody bothered Merlin. When he stopped at towns they either praised his bravery for going out in the season or scolded him for being foolish. His magic kept him warm so he had nothing to fear. He eventually found Balinor in a cave. 

It took a few days for him to convince Balinor to pack up his scant belongings and head to Ealdor. Merlin traveled with him and visited his hometown long enough to make sure everyone had what they needed to last the winter. He didn’t stay long partially because Arthur would be angry and also because his parents were ecstatic to be reunited and he didn’t want to intrude.

Predictably, when he made it back to Camelot Arthur was furious at him for disappearing. It took telling him about his family and makeup sex for the king to forgive him.  
==]--------

Uther had been held prisoner all winter to allow things to calm down across the kingdoms and so his public trial could be held outside. As the first warm days of spring arrived, Arthur convened the court and began the public hearing. Geoffrey read from the official records of the purge and family members of the deceased came forward one by one. Most of the druids didn’t speak but Mordred insisted on doing so. Gwen and Morgana testified to the recent murder of Tom the blacksmith and other townspeople. 

After the first day of Uther’s trial, Arthur became oddly quiet.  
“Arthur?” Merlin found him staring out the windows of his bedroom, looking down at the courtyard where guards and evening travelers still milled. 

“I thought I knew the worst of it. Or at least that I was ready to hear it.” Arthur said slowly. Merlin came a bit closer but didn’t hurry him along. “You know, even knowing what he did, before today I was ready to try and pacify the dragon and the druids with something else but now… I see why they call for his head. What he did is inexcusable.”

“Killing him won’t change any of that."

“I know that Merlin. Revenge isn’t justice that can’t be what this is about.” He raised his voice slightly then sighed. “Still, if it was anyone else who’d murdered hundreds of innocents, it wouldn’t even be a question.”

“But he’s not just anyone.”

“He has to be. Revenge may not be justice but favoritism certainly isn’t either.” Arthur rubbed his eyes. “I said I wanted a just kingdom. Where servants would be respected and nobles would have to face their crimes, it can’t just be words.” 

Merlin touched his shoulder reassuringly. For a minute they stood their in silence then Arthur spoke again. “They don’t think I’m actually going to do it, do they?” He looked down at the people still in the courtyard but really meant everyone who had watched the trial.

“Arthur, you’ll do whatever’s right. I believe in you.”

“You’re an idiot, Merlin,” Arthur reached over and absentmindedly mussed up his hair. “What did I ever do to deserve that loyalty?”

“You deserve it by just being you.”

“Merlin,” Arthur wrapped an arm around him. “Shut up.”  
0==)~~~~~

“People of Camelot,” Arthur stood and all eyes were instantly upon him. “Many courageous people have spoken here over the last few days and I know there are many more with grievances who will never have a chance to face the man who hurt them.” People in the audience nodded silently. “It gives me no pleasure to know this man’s true nature, for he is my father. He raised me and I will forever be in his debt but my loyalty to Camelot, to justice and truth must come first.” There was a poignant pause. “Biased on the evidence heard by this court I find Uther Pendragon guilty of ordering 300 counts of false imprisonment, 34 murders by drowning, 104 murders by beheading, 21 murders by sword, and 27 murders by fire; 6 murders by his own hand; 4 counts of breach of binding contracts; and abandonment of husbandly duties to Queen Ygraine. From here the laws of men and gods are clear. There is only one just punishment for the crimes of willful murder and abuse of power. Uther Pendragon will be executed at noon tomorrow.” A sea of mutters and whispers started at his words.  
0==3----->

“Uther Pendragon,” Arthur must say a few words but his throat closed up. Merlin quietly slipped a hand into his behind the stone wall and out of sight. “Although it pains me greatly to do so, as king and upholder of justice of Camelot I sentence you to death, in hopes that your victims may find peace once you are gone.” Those in the audience who still had doubts raise their chins higher at his heartfelt words. This King, young, human, and in obvious pain didn’t want vengeance or petty victory over his father. No, this was about justice, about the grieving family members in the crowd, about the ghosts one could almost see shimmering in the noonday sun, patiently waiting for their murder to be punished.

Even though Arthur didn’t ask for any, the former king gave his last words as he was prompted to kneel before the block. “You are a traitor king and you will bring ruin to this kingdom, to everything I have built.”

Arthur stood stoically in his place as the executioner swung. Nobody called their king on the fact that he watched the sky and turned to leave without ever looking down. By contrast, Princess Morgana stood at the king’s side and watched the execution as she had so many others only closing her eyes at the end for the waste of life. Half the audience glanced away and the other half, including Agravaine, and Morgouse, didn’t blink.  
{}==={}=====>

Sadly for Gwen, Lancelot didn’t return until well after the first thaw. Arthur didn’t mind this however, as it had given him time to think of an excuse to give Lancelot land. He’d liquidated some of Uther’s old holdings that had been on the edge of Druid territory and wanted a nobleman he trusted, and wasn’t involved with the original purge to oversee it. Lancelot and the large fellow, Percival, he returned with were soon given this land and knighted. 

There was talk about Gwen and Lancelot getting married but they wanted a longer courtship instead. 

Whether it was their romance or the fear that fair weather would bring an army of potential brides, Arthur decided Merlin needed to be crowned as consort. Merlin still wasn’t sure about it.  
“I’m a man.”

“Nobody cares.”

“You need heirs.

“Morgana’s my heir. Her sons will be king.”

“She’s not married.”

“Turns out her being my sister is a good thing.” Arthur ignored him and looked very proud of himself. “I told you something would work out.”

Because he was a weak fool who ultimately couldn’t deny Arthur anything, preparations for the marriage were underway. Merlin’s guests included druids, a dragon, and his parents.

He really didn’t have time for the wedding, though. There was a huge amount of work in getting Camelot reacclimated to magic. He felt like everyone was watching him and he had to be on his best behavior while at the same time being an authority figure. ‘Not so easy, is it’ Arthur had taunted.

Merlin woke up early to settle a dispute in the lower town. When he returned to the castle he found the halls decorated in flowers, garlands, and tapestries that had either been brought up from the vault or made new. He suspected he was going to regret it but entered the throne room anyway. Okay, that tapestry of a gold and black dragon intertwined was definitely new.

He spotted Gaius and walked towards him only to realize he was conversing with two people Merlin also knew.

“Mom?” Merlin barely had time to recognize his mother before she hugged him. She still wore her old dress and hadn’t washed off the dust of the road but glowed with a deep happiness she’d never displayed before. 

“We barely know each other and now you’re marrying into royalty.” Balinor looked completely different than when Merlin had last seen him. Better clothes, neater hair, and a smile to match Hunnith’s made him appear almost a decade younger.

“Sorry,” Merlin said sheepishly.

“Don’t be. A hundred years ago dragon lords were considered royalty, too.”

“Really?” Merlin considered this.

“Merlin, your parents were just discussing the possibility of their staying in Camelot.”

“Gaius,” Hunnith chided. “You don’t need to worry about our plans, right now, Merlin. This is supposed to be your special day.”

“Mom, you’re welcome to stay,” Merlin grinned at both his parents, “as long as you like.”

“Merlin!” Gwen came running up to him. “There you are! Come on, the tailor’s loosing his mind!” She grabbed his arm and started to drag him away. He sent a pleading look to the adults in his life but they just laughed. The Camelot tailor was an older gentleman whom, Merlin could only assume, suffered from dementia combined with hysteria from being run ragged by Uther for years. 

He tried to dress Merlin in white, despite Merlin’s protests, but then decided it ‘washed out his pale skin, really how did a peasant manage to stay so white?’. He tried red next, that was ‘barely passable’. The tailor eventually settled on blue. After almost an hour of being poked with needles and having tape measures in odd places, his parents entered the room. The tailor wasn’t pleased but Merlin’s parents ignored him and helped their son get dressed. Hunnith insisted on touching up the tailor’s work and Balinor gave Merlin a wooden pendant he had carved in the shape of a dragon. Merlin was glad they were here and that they had been cleaned up and dressed to the nines as guests of honor. 

While all the courtiers were loyal to Arthur they didn’t all necessarily approve of him marrying a man, and a common man at that. Not to the point of wanting Arthur off the throne but enough to frown at the proceedings. The audience was either grinning ear-to-ear, glaring daggers, trying to be subtle in glaring daggers, or (of course) drunk. But the people who mattered were all in the front rows smiling and cheering them on, Merlin didn’t even glance at the nobles.

Arthur was resplendent in his wedding attire and spent the whole ceremony smiling at Merlin as though he were the lucky one. Nothing could ruin Merlin’s day not even when Arthur pulled out a gold circlet, that he’d been hiding, and put it on Merlin’s head. Merlin wasn’t the heir and really didn’t need anything so fancy but for today he humored Arthur by wearing it and planned to hide in the back of a closet later.

The nobles all presented gifts, which they would look through in detail later, while their friends each offered them small gifts (that were all worth far more than the gold and jewels from the nobility), hugs, and from Morgana a promise that she had something planned for them later.

There had only been one feast since Merlin had officially become advisor and it was nothing compared to this. Good thing Arthur held his hand through most of the meal otherwise he would have been tempted to get up and help the staff. Having Gwen stand while he was sitting was uncomfortable. Fortunately, she sat down with Morgana and Lancelot half-way through the feast. 

Arthur did this best to distract him, feeding Merlin his favorites and insisting he try things he hadn’t before. He stayed relatively sober, to Merlin’s surprise. “I don’t need wine to cheer me up, Merlin.” Spiced wine or no, he became increasingly handsy throughout the evening. By desert his hand had taken up permanent residence on Merlin’s thigh. One would think they had been celibate before the ceremony or that Merlin’s parents weren’t in attendance.

Merlin smacked Arthur’s advances away when the musicians came in to offer entertainment and then a final time so they could stand and wish everyone a good evening before leaving. Arthur, the great lug, started undressing on the way to their rooms. He kept Merlin kissing and laughing as he pulled off their capes and dropped the garments carelessly on the hallway floor.

The servants had completely redecorated the suite from when Merlin had last seen it. Merlin’s things and preferences in furniture had been gradually making their way into the space for months but now everything had been rearranged so his presence was as obvious in the space as Arthur’s. There were also colorful spring flowers placed all over which was very sweet. Merlin smiled at the thoughtfulness then magiced them naked and finally allowed King-grabby-hands to pull him to bed.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Till season 4 rewrite.

8=$===>  
While helping Geoffrey sort through artifacts from before the purge Merlin found a heavy box. It was speaking so he opened it. 

Releasing a goblin in the castle wasn’t nearly as big of a deal as it might have been under Uther. When Merlin failed to catch the slippery trouble-maker he had several magic users to recruit for aid. The goblin briefly possessed Gaius but Alice administered a paralytic and refused to deliver an antidote until the goblin left his body.

The only downside was that Merlin got lectured by not only Gaius but also Alice, and Mordred; teased by Morgana; and berated by Arthur.  
“Oh look, it’s a lead box making angry noises, I know, I’ll open it!” Arthur had always been a tactile person but since their marriage he emphasized everything he said with some sort of touch, in this case pulling on one of his ears, probably in retribution for the donkey ears. “How can you be so stupid?”

~~~~~l=0  
Merlin didn’t have many royal duties as King’s Consort, most of his time was taken up by magic affairs, diplomacy with the druids, his own studies, and of course keeping Arthur from making a fool of himself. One of his consort duties was presenting a unified married couple to the people so unless there was an emergency to tend to he sat with Arthur in open court.

“Hello, Your Majesty, Sire.” A young man approached the throne, smiled, and bowed. “I hail from a small settlement called Knothole. On the other side of the forest, a days travel if you stick to the trails.  
“We’ve had a bit of trouble there, Sire. There’s a strong man and his goons goin’ round demandin’ payment. Word is he started in a town south of us, wants protection money or he breaks in doors and things. Now he’s threaten’ to smash up my auntie’s tavern if she don’t pay him.”

Of course this had to be dealt with. Because it was only a day away and Arthur hadn’t been out of the city in weeks and was antsy, he insisted on going. Merlin couldn’t let him wander off by himself so he and two knights joined the king.

“My cousin said not to bother comin’ to get you. Said nobles don’t be carin’ less they loose taxes. But I said, we just gots a new king, let’s see what he’s made of ‘eh?”

“I assure you, under my reign ruffians taking money from honest citizens will always be a priority.”

“Don’t know if we be needing the sorcerer consort for this. They’re big men but not that big.”

“I just wanted the fresh air,” Merlin said because that was better than ‘I need to keep an eye on my idiot husband’.

They’d changed into commoner clothes so they didn’t stand out too much as the lad led them into the small settlement. He showed them to the tavern and gave them seats. He went to talk to the woman tavern keep while they sat.  
“Afternoon sirs,” the well built woman brought them a tray of tankards. “Drinks on the house for our handsome knights, eh?” she gave Merlin in particular a wink before sauntering off. The knights snickered until Arthur glared at them. He also kicked Merlin under the table but the sorcerer just kicked him back and refused to loose his grin.

They barely had to wait a minute before a large, bald fellow strode through the doors menacingly. It was obvious from everyone’s expressions that this was the man they were looking for. When he went to the counter Arthur gestured to the knights to take up positions behind him. Merlin tried to shoo the locals out but most of them showed no interest in leaving.

“Hello Mary, business looks well.” The big man said.

“We have our better days.”

“Then you won’t be begrudging me my share.”

“Get out.” He grabbed her shirt and drew a knife on her.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear.”

“Let her go.” Arthur stood. The ruffian called in a dozen of his friends. The knights took defensive positions but one man with longer hair wandered over.

"Looks like you got yourself in trouble," he remarked. 

"If you want to leave you should do so now."

"That'd be wise." He handed the ruffian leader his empty cup then sucker punched him. The local musicians played a jig as the brawl broke out. The townsfolk clearly didn't like this gang because they joined in the beat down. Everything was going fine until the leader drew a knife on Arthur. The man who introduced himself to Merlin as Gwaine tackled him. The fight ended shortly after that.

“How’s our new friend, Merlin?” Arthur asked. They glanced at the sorcerer who was knelt over the scruffy man. 

“I’ve patched him up but I’m not a healer. We need to get him back to Gaius.”

Merlin happened to be in Gaius’ chambers when Gwaine woke.  
“What am I doing here?”

“You were injured, I couldn’t heal you completely so I brought you to the court physician.”

“Heh, you’re a sorcerer?” He eyed Merlin incredulously. 

“I’m used to that.” Merlin sat down next to him. 

“What’s a sorcerer doing in a bar fight?”

“Helping Arthur.”

“Who?”

“King Arthur, you saved him.”

Gwaine snorted at that. “If I knew who he was I probably wouldn’t have.”

“Why not?”

“He’s a noble. I’ve met a few kings. Meet one you’ve met them all.” He took a drink from the breakfast tray.

“Not Arthur, he’s different.”

“Oh yes, I heard. Executed his own father, it’s been the talk of the realm. Sounds like a noble to me.”

“He had a good reason, several in fact.”

“Hey don’t get me wrong, I’m glad magic’s back in Camelot. Makes life more fun.” He leaned back against the wall with a cheeky grin.

“Why’d you help us?”

“Looked like you needed it. Sides, I’m never one to turn down a good brawl.” Merlin laughed at his jokes. He was also a shameless flirt as Merlin discovered when Alice and Freya came to check on them. 

Arthur was too busy to immediately greet Gwaine so he was free to wander around the castle without the king’s attention. Merlin had to greet several knights who were returning to the castle for the meele. Stupid contest that Merlin was glad Arthur didn’t have to participate in as king. He figured Gwaine would be fine by himself which turned out to be a poor assumption when Gwen summoned him to the tavern.

“You drank all this?” Merlin looked at the bill he was handed.

“With the help of my new friends!” Gwaine was hammered.

“He said you would pay for it,” Erik, the innkeeper, didn’t seem particularly enthused to pick a fight with the Consort but also wanted his money. 

Merlin sighed and pulled his pencil from his pocket. Even in his everyday clothes he carried a writing implement these days. He signed the bottom of the bill and magicked his personal seal onto it. A lot of pride and heartburn had gone into designing it when he learned he’d need one. A dragon, representing his father, holding medical herbs in one claw, the fey staff in the other with a dove, representing his mother, perched on its head. The unfurled wings of the dragon were those of a lady hawk for his namesake. Arthur approved of this seal had had it stamped next to his own on everything he could get away with. Merlin hadn’t anticipated he’d be putting it on the bill for a tavern.

“Here, take it to the castle in the morning.” He passed it back to Erik then took drunk Gwaine from the patron currently holding him upright.

“And you said you didn’t want a reward,” Merlin carried him back to Gaius’s chambers.

“Hah, I just want to see Arthur’s face when he gets that bill.”

“What is it with you and nobles?”

That evening and the next morning when Gwaine was sober, and surprisingly not particularly hung over, Gwaine told him about his family and Merlin shared his own history of growing up without as a bastard child. He was thankful everyday his father was with him now. Gwaine said he was lucky but didn’t seem to begrudge his happiness. 

“One thing I learned from my father’s life, titles don’t mean a thing. It’s what’s on the inside.” He smacked Merlin in a friendly way but it still hurt. Stupid swordsmen who didn’t know their strength. Getting regularly disrobed in front of Arthur and showing him the bruises from ‘friendly pats’ was finally starting to break him of that habit. 

“I agree with that. Most days I’d give mine up. If I could have Arthur without all the fuss, I think I’d like to be his servant again.” Merlin said this then looked up when Gwaine fell oddly silent.

“You’re the sorcerer that seduced the prince into bringing magic back?” Gwaine frowned at Merlin, as if he had betrayed him. 

“People are saying that?” He said indignantly then realized Gwaine was still glaring at him. “I thought titles didn’t matter.” He was confused by the hostility. Gwaine stared at him a second longer then burst out laughing.

“You got me there.” He wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “It wouldn’t be fair to hate you for having terrible taste in men, would it?”

“Hey.”

Gwaine was a great guy and bonded quickly with Percival and Lancelot, who were peasant born knights taking part in the melee. Arthur offered Gwaine a place in the competition and if he preformed well he could become a knight. Gwaine said he’d think about it but Merlin expected him to stay.

The only problem with the melee ended up being the ruffians for Knothole showing up in disguise. Good thing Merlin searched for magic artifacts before the tourney and found their enchanted swords. They refused to go quietly and ended up being killed when they tried to fight their way out. 

As Merlin expected, Gwaine snuck his way into the melee and won it by disarming most of his opponents. Arthur knighted him but didn’t offer him land or any further titles, at Merlin’s suggestion. Morgana gossiped to Gwen and Merlin, because courting Arthur meant he must find all men attractive, that she found Gwaine very handsome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me watching the Gwaine episode: “Wait, was that a telephone line?” Pauses and rewinds. “Yep that’s a telephone pole.” LOL “I love this show.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason AO3 didn't want to post this in chapter 2

King Godwin brought his daughter to visit Camelot. He wanted to show his support for Arthur. Merlin suspected Elaine was there to try and seduce Arthur but Arthur insisted she was trying to befriend Morgana and look for a potential husband among the Camelot gentry. Merlin didn't comment that Arthur was part of the Camelot gentry. And while Godwin was civil he clearly didn't like Merlin. For having married for love himself he seemed to almost believe the 'evil sorcerer seduces prince' rumors. 

It turned out to be a good thing Elaine was there, though. Morgana sensed that she was a changeling and recruited everyone to solve the problem without either king discovering what was going on.

Alice showed her devious side when the pixie nursemaid flirted with Gaius. With Mordred’s help she imprisoned her and started a memoir about what was toxic to fey folk and all the medical applications of pixie dust.

Elaine ended up being far more agreeable when she didn’t have a fairy inside her. She didn’t really know what happened but thanked Morgana for her ‘magical cure for womanly aires’. She and her father left after promising friendship between their kingdoms.  
\----(==  
Gwen’s brother returned to Camelot. Merlin tried to be supportive but he was also busy trying to keep the peace when magic users started acting up. Morgouse was encouraging people to practice death and unstable magic. Merlin was getting really fed up with her and Morgana was getting fed up with him being fed up. 

~~~~8==0  
Arthur insisted on proving himself as king by going to The Perilous Lands alone to retrieve the Fisher King’s Trident. Everyone else agreed this was a stupid idea. Merlin and Gwaine arranged to follow him while Morgana watched over Camelot. They were necessarily going to help him, just make sure he didn’t get in trouble. This turned out to be a good thing as the bridge keeper to the Perilous lands only let them pass because it was three of them. 

Arthur remained angry that they followed him until they encountered wyverns and Merlin was able to use his magic to send them away without killing any of the endangered creatures. He may not have the dragon speak yet but Balinor had taught him that wyverns were afraid of smoke and fire that reminded them of larger dragons. Merlin corralled them with a few well placed fire spells.

Other than that the task proved to be very easy. The Fisher King was a nice old man who wished them good luck with uniting the kingdoms and gave them his trident and water from the lake of Abelon in exchange for putting him out of his misery.

====(==0  
Every ten years Camelot hosted a tournament to all comers. This had been tradition before Uther’s reign and the king before him. Ending this popular tradition now wouldn’t endear Arthur to the populace. More worryingly, the tradition also called for the royal household to participate. Merlin found it idiotic but everyone else agreed that Arthur must join and indeed win, as kings before him had so as not to show weakness. 

Citizens were clamoring for magic to be allowed in the tourney but Merlin gave a long speech about why magic wasn’t for glory or winning prizes. Despite his protests Arthur arranged for a side competition for magic users that was far friendlier, wasn’t to the death, and the prize was an apprenticeship with Merlin or Alice (for healers). 

Merlin wasn’t allowed to participate but did have to wear his best clothes, which he still hated. He also got to summon dancing fire and illusions as part of the festivities, which was fun. Morgana, Mordred, and Freya participated in the magic competition. Morgana won but Merlin took on a boy named Gilli and a few others into his employ. Freya was already apprenticing under Gaius but had fun anyway.

Arthur won the tourney without Merlin needing to help him out. 

\----------{====)  
Arthur had endless responsibilities as king and almost forgot about his own birthday. Fortunately, Merlin and Morgana didn’t and arranged a celebration for him.

Unfortunately the party atmosphere turned sour when the performers turned out to be assassins. The royal tasters missed an apple and Arthur was dosed with a sleeping draught. Gilli happened to be on hand and was able to defend Arthur until help arrived, even though he was stabbed for his heroism.

Merlin had the castle searched but there was no evidence of who sent the assassins. He suspected Morgana or Morgouse might know something considering they had a fight the same night and Morgouse left Camelot the next morning. He asked Morgana about it but knew better than to press for answers when she refused to talk.

At least Gilli’s injury turned out to be a good thing. Merlin went to check on him only to spot Freya and Gilli comfortably talking and sitting together.

~~~~{==]  
A camp of druids came to Merlin to report they had been robbed of an ancient artifact. They had been holding onto one third of a key that would open an ancient tomb. A dragon egg was in the tomb and they were waiting for Merlin to inherit his dragon lord abilities before gifting it to him. Now, however, it had been stolen and the thief only needed the last part of the key, which was locked in the Camelot vaults.

Gaius was against it but Arthur insisted on trying to right his father’s wrongs against the dragons. He took the key fragment from the vault and organized a party to find Julius, the thief, and get the dragon egg. Balinor and Merlin were of course part of that party.

At first Julius was all smiles and pleased to meet the last dragon lord. He insisted he wanted to free the last dragon. Once they reached the tomb, however, he showed his true nature. The moment the opportunity presented itself he stabbed Balinor in the back. Merlin could only scream when he witnessed his father fall. Julius ran ahead while Merlin held the dying Balinor in his arms.

Needless to say, Julius didn’t survive his betrayal. Merlin took the dragon egg and left him to die in the crumbling tomb. 

Back at Camelot they gave Balinor a proper funeral. Hunnith held Merlin through it all but barely cried at all. She said she was happy to have had these past years with him than none at all.  
After the dragon lord was laid to rest Merliln called the egg to life. Merlin lost Balinor but gained Aithusa. Maybe it was partially a coping mechanism but he carried the hatching everywhere for the first few weeks. Arthur complained about her sharing their bed but otherwise adored her. The Great Dragon said Merlin shouldn’t coddle a dragon but Aithusa preferred to spend time with Merlin rather than him so what did he know?

~~~~(==1  
Morgouse stole the cup of life from the Druids, gave it to Cenred, made his army immortal, and then killed him to take over his kingdom. She planned to march on Camelot but warned Morgana ahead of time. Morgana chose her loyalty then, denouncing her half-sister’s treatment of the druids and disrespect for the natural order of magic. She wouldn’t trust the woman with Mordred’s safety but would trust Arthur. Therefore she told Arthur of the coming attack. She also revealed that Morgouse had been behind the assassination attempt. Morgana had ordered her out of Camelot for the attempt but hadn’t had the heart to do anything else.

With Arthur armed with Excalibur and the city ready for the attack they were able to hold off the advancing army. Merlin and Arthur went head to head with Morgouse while Morgana and Lancelot led the knights to upset the Cup of Life, destroying the immortal soldiers. 

Merlin killed Morgouse in combat. Morgana said she understood, she said she didn’t regret her decision to side with Camelot, but she still needed some time to herself. She stayed long enough only for Gwen and Lancelot’s wedding. After the ceremony she packed her bags and she and Modred left the city. If Gwen had any guess to her travel plans she didn’t share. 

\-----$==8  
“Have you heard the new rumors, Merlin?” Arthur came into Merlin’s study.

“No, and I don’t want to,” Merlin didn’t look up from his work.

“They’re saying that I will soon declare Aithusa as my heir.” The king smiled and patted the dragon who chirped at her name.

“Is this because Morgana left?” Merlin grew concerned. “Because you don’t have an heir anymore?”

“The princess can go on a trip, Merlin. She’s still my heir even if she’s not here.” Arthur sat down and allowed Aithusa to climb into his lap. “The joke is that we’re raising a baby dragon.” Aithusa vocalized her approval.

“I don’t know if it’s a joke, Arthur.” Merlin set his studies aside. “They want you to have a child of your own.”

“I’m going to step out on you. Tell him he’s being ridiculous, girl.” Aithusa nodded while wearing a pretty good dragon approximation of Arthur’s unimpressed expression. “See?”

“You might not have to. The Druids have a few ancient remedies for fertility problems that might…”

“Shame, Merlin,” Arthur interrupted and put his hands over Aithusa’s ears. “Not in front of our daughter.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes fondly and hoped Arthur would be more reasonable when they had a real baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters speak of execution as a good thing in this story. But please don’t start a debate about capital punishment in the comments. Regardless of your (or my) feelings about it, back then it was unquestionably seen as justice. I write for historical accuracy not for political motivation.


End file.
